<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>213: “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804333">213: “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [213]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Marionette Dupain-Chang Has A Crush On Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [213]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>213: “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>213: “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Can I sit here?"</p><p>Luka slowly glanced up locking eyes with Marinette. They stared at each other for a moment before Luka nodded even pulling the chair out for his fellow hero.</p><p>"So how are you?" Marinette asked softly after a few minutes of silence. "I mean if-"</p><p>"Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me." Luka demanded cutting Marinette off. Taking around he gave the ladybug hero his full attention.</p><p>"I don't hate you beside I thought we could be friends."</p><p>"How?" </p><p>Marinette smiled but Luka saw the tears forming in her eyes, "We're in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground. Beside Adrien is still one of my best friends regardless if doesn't he likes me back. You make him really happy and that's all I could really ask for. So do you wanna try to be friends?"</p><p>Luka glances towards Adrien. He knew how much his little kitty missed Marientte beside a extra friend could never hurt. "I think we have a beautiful friendship forming."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>